jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Out of Three Ain't Bad
Description Upon being asked by Mimi Kennedy (actress and wife of Larry Dilg) to write a simple song, Jim Steinman heard Elvis Presley's "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" on the radio and wrote "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad." It was originally conceived as a country song, but the version that appeared on Bat Out of Hell (which reached #11 on the Billboard charts) sounded much like the Eagles. The following year, the Eagles released a song called "Please Come Home for Christmas" which has a very similar piano intro. Similar Songs This song shares some musical elements with Lost Boys and Golden Girls. Versions Meat Loaf on Bat Out of Hell The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band on ''Plain Dirt Fashion Bonnie Tyler on Free Spirit Julian Austin on What My Heart Already Knows The Dream Engine in various live performances Dawn McCoy on Sweet Time Constantine Maroulis at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Craig Foster at Steinman Stripped: A Musical Tribute Lyrics Baby we can talk all night But that ain't gettin us nowhere I told you everything I possibly can There's nothing left inside of here And maybe you can cry all night But that'll never change the way I feel The snow is really piling up outside I wish you wouldn't make me leave here I poured it on and I poured it out I tried to show you just how much I care I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout But you've been cold to me so long I'm crying icicles instead of tears And all I can do is keep on telling you I want you, I need you But-there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach You'll never drill for oil on a city street I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks But there ain't no Coup de Ville hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box I can't lie, I can't tell you something I'm not No matter how I try I'll never be able to give you something Something that I just haven't got There's only one girl I'll ever love And that was so many years ago And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart She never loved me back Ooh I know I remember how she left me on a stormy night She kissed me and got out of our bed And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door She packed her bags and turned right away And she kept on telling me She kept on telling me She kept on telling me I want you, I need you But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad I want you, I need you But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad Baby we can talk all night But that ain't getting us nowhere External Links Meat Loaf music video Category:Songs